


Driving 101

by whatever55



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Being a genius isn't all it's cracked up to be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: After Sniper Zero, Charlie learns how to drive.  His first time behind the wheel doesn't go well.





	Driving 101

**Author's Note:**

> So I was binging numbers yesterday and saw Charlie driving in one episode and thought when the hell did he learn to drive I distinctly remember a conversation that he mentioned he didn't drive (well unless I dreamed that one but...) This is me attempting to fix that.... and since one of my friends got me into Ian/Charlie well they just wanted to go there too. Hope you enjoy.

Driving 101

Ian was in California for a bit after that sniper case was solved until he got his next assignment. He was eating with the Eppes – mostly because he thought Alan thought of him as a stray dog that needed a home and certainly not because he and Charlie seemed to have a sort of dating thing going, nope definitely not. His attention was turned away from his thoughts by the conversation happening around him.

Ian looked to Charlie. “What do you mean you don’t know how to drive?” He thought the blush appearing on his face was cute.

“I was 13 when I started college!” Charlie answered defensively.

“And after?” Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well the math keeps me busy,” Charlie answered even more defensively.

“Tomorrow I am teaching you to drive. I am not dating someone who doesn’t know how to drive, even if that person is as smart as you,” Ian stopped talking to finally look at the choking sound that started after he said dating. “Alright there Don?”

“When did this happen?” Don choked. “More importantly how?”

“We met when I got loaned out to another agency he consults for about four months ago.” Ian answered calmly. He raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to know the how?” 

“No,” Alan croaked. “Donny, shut your mouth.”

“I hope you don’t have any plans for your brother tomorrow. I am stealing him,” Ian told Don.

Don snorted. “Good luck. You are going to need it.”

“Charlie is a genius I am sure I will be fine.” 

NUMB3RS

“Where is that brother of yours?” Alan asked Don. They were waiting on Charlie and Ian to get back to serve dinner.

“I don’t know. Cell Phone is going to voicemail. He must have forgotten to charge it.”

The door opened and Don went to go greet his brother and Ian. He began to laugh as they came drenched into the house. Ian had a disgruntled look on his face.

“Forget what I said and buy your brother a bike. There is no way he is getting a driver’s license even with all that genius.”

Charlie was pouting like a kicked puppy hair hanging into his eyes. “I wasn’t that bad!” 

“What happened?” Don asked, still grinning like a loon at being right.

“Don, maybe you want to let them get dry and changed before grilling them. You can do so over dinner.”

“Fine. Go change quick,” Don told them.

Once they were dry and settled at the table with food Ian began to regal them with the tail of Driving 101.

“It actually wasn’t going to bad. Until the scanner picked up a high speed chase. Genius here thought that just because he figured out how to turn already that he was perfectly ok to help with the high speed chase and took off before I could say otherwise. I think he realized the problem when he went to turn onto the bridge, missed and we landed in the water.”

“It’s a good thing I was able to calculate the weakest point of the windshield for us to kick through.”

“We wouldn’t have been in that situation if you just ignored the radio like I told you to. I may love you but I am never getting into a car with you driving again!” Ian told him, not even realizing that he told Charlie that he loves him

“Love you too, but I am sure that it was your screaming that distracted me from making that turn. It shouldn’t have been that hard.”

Don interrupted their debate by laughing, turning two glares to him. Before Don could say anything, Ian then grinned a grin that made him gulp. 

“Hope you don’t mind we borrowed a Bureau car. The paperwork should be on your desk tomorrow for the loss of the car.”


End file.
